


Blue Orchid

by Dresupi



Series: A Very Common Crisis [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, FUBAR situation, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Pietro Maximoff, Rich Lady/Pool Boy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, desperate housewives - Freeform, poolboy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be one and done.  Wham bam, thank you, ma’am.But then it kept happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Blue orchid, white stripes, darcy/pietro. Maybe continue your poolboy au? Smut please." 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKntY8WkNYQ).
> 
> Originally posted on 24 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141643882054/blue-orchid-white-stripes-darcypietro-maybe).

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

It was supposed to be one and done.  Wham bam, thank you, ma’am.

But then it kept happening. 

He came over to clean the pool 3 times a week.  And he usually ended up fucking Darcy in various places in her enormous house each time.  For the entire summer.

He felt like he was addicted.  He craved her touch.  Her scent.  He wanted to taste her everywhere.   

Pietro couldn’t get her out of his head.  And he wanted to.  She was married.  Another man’s wife.  And he was fucking her with abandon.  Sometimes without a condom.  It was chaos.  It was like everything he’d ever been taught about sex was just…thrown out the window, null and void in the world he was living in.  When he crossed onto that stone floor in the kitchen.  From the dull heat of the summer to the fake cool of a central h/a unit…there were no rules.  Only desire, and the object of it.

He groaned, looking down at her beautiful face, plump lips stretched around the girth of his erection, bobbing her head as he tried not to blow it too soon.  Tried to stretch it out and enjoy what she was giving him.  It was difficult…what she was doing felt amazing.

He looked up at the painting over the fireplace.  A landscape.  He focused on the lily pads in the middle of the pond.  Tried not to focus on the beautiful woman blowing him in the middle of an ornate Turkish rug. Their shorts had been tossed over the back of the couch and she was kneeling there in front of him in a pair of lacy underwear that probably cost more than what he made in a day.

But God, she was beautiful.  Big blue eyes and the best laugh.  God, she had the best laugh. 

_Laugh.  Right.  You’re thinking about her laugh right now…_

He didn’t know what made him say it.  THEN, of all times. 

“I love you…” he moaned. 

She stopped moving, sitting back on her heels, his stiff cock sliding slowly out from between her lips.  “What?” 

“I—I’m sorry…but I do…I love you, Darcy.  I love you and…and…I don’t want this to end…” he wrapped his hand around himself, but she smacked it away, replacing it with her own.  Sliding her hand up and down his length. 

“You have college, though.” 

“I don’t care…” he bucked towards her.  “I don’t care, I want to see you…” 

“You won’t have a reason to come over.  We’ll have to find somewhere else to…” 

“Come to my apartment…” he gasped when she twisted her hand.  “My car…fuck, I’ll pay for a hotel room…I don’t care, I have to see you…” 

“My husband is coming back in a month.” 

“Leave him…” he pleaded.  Not for the first time.    

She smirked, leaning forward to suck the head of his cock into her mouth, releasing again with a pop.  “I don’t have a job.  Income.  You gonna support me on your student loans, Wonder Boy?” 

“If you want me to.” 

She didn’t answer him, speeding up her strokes until he couldn’t think anymore. His hips thrust into her fist as she angled it down, painting her breasts in his come, dripping down into her cleavage.

“I couldn’t ask you for that…” she murmured, tucking him back into his shorts and reaching for something to clean off with. 

He knelt down in front of her, panting, “You wouldn’t have to.  I’ll give it.  Anything I have is yours…”

She smiled faintly.  A little sadly.  Reaching forward to brush his hair out of his face.  “You…are a sweetheart.  You’re too nice for your own good.” 

“No I’m not.  I’m an asshole.  I want to steal another man’s wife.” 

“I’m no more his wife than I am anyone else’s…” she mumbled. 

“You deserve someone who loves you.  Wants you. Makes you feel good…” he leaned forward.  “Don’t I make you feel good, _Draga?_ ”  He reached forward, between her legs, nudging his knuckles against her panties.

She hummed, closing her eyes for a moment.  But still pulled his hand away. “I think you should go…” 

He frowned, “Why? I didn’t do anything for you yet…” 

She pressed her lips together, nodding.  “You did.” 

There was something about the way she was acting.  Something off. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

She looked down at her hands for a moment, still kneeling on the carpet.   “You have to go, Piet.  You have to go…and don’t come back.  Go…find a girl your own age who isn’t married, and go be with her…” 

His heart hammered in his chest.  His stomach clenched.  “I don’t want to.  I want to be with you…even if you don’t leave your husband…let me be here for you…” 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“You don’t have to ask me for anything...I want to be here…” he insisted, reaching for her, pulling her close.  “Right here.  I want to be right here…” 

She choked, grabbing his shirt and clutching him close.  He felt her body shake, but heard no sobs.  Just felt her quiver and heave as she scooted closer to him, like she was trying to burrow against him.  Her grip was tight, almost painful, but he didn’t flinch away. 

“You love me?” she asked, her lips hot against his neck. 

“Yes…” he answered, feeling her nip at his throat. She pushed him back on the floor as she tugged off her panties, climbing up on top of him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“So sure…” 

She breathed heavily, her nostrils flaring as she tried not to cry.  “I love you too…”  She scooted up his body, straddling his head.  He took over from there.  Snaking his arms around her thighs and pulling her down to sit on his face.  He licked at her clit, flicking it with his tongue, making her feel good…wanting to make her feel better.  Dry the tears from her eyes and have her shaking apart on top of him.  Show her how much he loved her. 

She placed her hand on his forehead, he loosened his arms as she raised up off him, her legs shaking slightly. 

“I’m pregnant…” she blurted, looking down at him.  “And…it’s yours…I mean…that’s obvious…but…I’m pregnant…and I’m sorry…” 

He blinked a few times.  “I—You’re…” he ran the words over in his mind.  Pregnant.  She was pregnant.  It was his.  Obviously his.  And she was straddling his face.  Crying and straddling his face and absolutely pregnant with his baby.  He looked up at her, met her gaze.   Stroked her thighs.  “I love you,” he repeated.  “Don’t apologize.  I love you.  And it will…be okay.” 

She relaxed somewhat, her breath evening out.   “You’re not mad?” 

“No.  Of course not.  Why would I be?” he smiled and pressed kisses to the insides of her thighs, coaxing her back down onto his face again. 

This time, she responded.  She rocked her hips gently, riding his face, his tongue all the way to her release.  She cried out his name, the syllables echoing in the hall. 

It wasn’t until afterwards, until he was in his own car, driving home with the taste of her still on his lips that he started thinking.  Actually thinking about what she said.  About their situation. 

About the baby. 

_The baby…_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
